


Price of Salvation

by Higuchimon



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Flash Bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He failed to save some of them.  But the few who are left, Juudai will protect, no matter who he has to kill to do it.  He will have to kill a lot.  Super Fusion demands it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Price of Salvation

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Author:** Higuchimon  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
**Title:** Price of Salvation  
**Characters:** Juudai  
**Word Count:** 500|| **Status:** One-shot  
**Genre:** Tragedy, Angst|| **Rated:** PG-13  
**Challenge:** Written for the Diversity Writing Challenge, A69, write about an inanimate object; GX Flash Bingo, #000, tragedy  
**Challenge Location:** Diversity Writing Challenge  & GX Flash Bingo located at Duel Monsters Writing Academy Forum on FF.net.  
**Summary:** He failed to save some of them. But the few who are left, Juudai will protect, no matter who he has to kill to do it. He will have to kill a lot. Super Fusion demands it.

* * *

Super Fusion pulsed between his fingers, each movement a heartbeat. Haou didn't know why this thing had a heartbeat at all, when it wasn't anything more nor less than a fusion of so many souls that he'd lost track of them all. 

The first four remained in his mind, sharp and clear and painful, and always would. He could never, would never forget that horrific moment when it all began. 

But after that, it began to blend together. He'd made his choice. He hadn't protected his precious people the way that he'd wanted to. He'd _tried_ to put himself between them and danger, so that they never knew it existed. 

Doing that only meant they failed to trust in him and they died. He'd made mistakes before and he just _kept on making them_. 

But never again. If he couldn't protect the few that he had left by keeping them away from danger, then he would do it the other way around: he would keep the danger away from them. 

By killing all of those who would endanger his friends or anyone else who did no wrong. They would all die. They would make Super Fusion stronger and with Super Fusion, he would rule this world. 

It was a simple line of thought. There wasn't any way for them to get back to Earth, so this would be their home now. But he'd killed Brron. Without Brron, this world needed a ruler, and he alone could do it. Brron's rule led to the loss of Kenzan and Fubuki, Asuka and Manjoume. _His_ rule would protect what he had left: Shou, Jim, and O'Brien. 

To solidify his rule, he needed Super Fusion. To gain Super Fusion's power, he needed to kill people. 

It hadn't been that easy in the beginning. Could he do what had been done to him, take people away from their loved ones? 

Not then. So he'd killed someone who'd tried to kill him, one of Brron's lackeys. That hadn't been so bad. 

It got easier after that. Especially once he figured out that any death in Super Fusion's vicinity powered it up. He didn't have to kill them himself. So he gathered up his army and went out to conquer and kill. And Super Fusion thrived. 

It was his card. The shadowed crown jewel of his deck, the card that he should've been looking for all along. After all, he was a Fusion duelist. He'd created Contact Fusion – somehow. He still didn't get the details on that. He'd been meant for Super Fusion from the beginning, or vice versa. He didn't think the details on that mattered that much either. 

Everything he did held two purposes behind it: to protect those who needed it and to leave behind the person he'd been, because that person hadn't been able to do anything _right_. That person hadn't been able to save anyone, not when it mattered the most. 

But with Super Fusion, he could save everyone. No matter what. 

**The End**

**Note:** Thank you for reading and I hope that you enjoyed the story. Please let me know what you thought of it if at all possible.


End file.
